


Awkward Conversation

by Rememberingmermaids



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rememberingmermaids/pseuds/Rememberingmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anna runs off to get something she ends up leaving Kristoff and Elsa alone together, awkward moments and an even more awkward conversation ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Anna had said she had something she needed to get, and before Elsa or Kristoff could stop her she had run off back into the castle without telling either of them where she was going. So now the two were left alone together in the courtyard. For a moment neither of them said anything or even looked at each other. Instead Kristoff scratched at the back of his neck nervously and Elsa played with the end of her braid. But soon the silence began to awkward to handle for either of them and they both began to speak at the same time. When they both realized what was happening they instantly shut their mouths and looked away from each other again.

“I’m sorry Your Majesty.” Kristoff said after a moment his face a bright red due to the embarrassment he was feeling.

“It is quite alright… Master Kristoff.” Elsa said with an awkward pause.

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes, Master Kristoff?”

“Do you by any chance know where Anna was going.” Kristoff asked while he once again scratched at the back of his neck due to nerves.

“No I’m I afraid I don’t.” Elsa said quickly as she looked back at the doors of the castle, hoping that Anna would reappear soon. It wasn’t that Elsa disliked Kristoff, in fact she thought he was a rather nice man, even if he did smell of reindeer most of the time.

“Oh.” Replied Kristoff forlornly, he had hoped that if Elsa had known where Anna had been heading he could have excused himself to go after her. But sadly he wasn’t so lucky. “Your sister sure is something Your Majesty.” Kristoff said without really thinking, whenever he thought of Anna sometimes he just said whatever came to mind.

“What do you mean by that Master Kristoff?” Elsa asked in a stern voice.

“I…I just… well what I meant was… you see.” Kristoff stumbled over his words as he tried to think of a way to describe Anna to her sister that didn’t make him sound like a lovesick fool, he was already feeling awkward and nervous enough being alone with Elsa and he didn’t want to make things any worse by speaking romantically about the sister of the woman who was his queen.

“You meant what Master Kristoff?” Elsa asked in the same stern, regal voice she had used a moment before.

“I meant, I meant that Anna isn’t like anyone else I’ve ever met Your Majesty.” Kristoff finally said in answer to Elsa’s question.

“I suppose you are right.” Elsa replied in a somewhat sad tone. “I wouldn’t really know.”

“Your Majesty?” Kristoff asked, he didn’t really understand what Elsa meant by that.

“It’s nothing Master Kristoff.” Elsa answered swiftly well hiding a blush, she hadn’t meant to say that last part, it had simply slipped out and now she was so embarrassed she was blushing.

“Oh, alright then.” Said Kristoff not really knowing what else to say. But before another silence could descend upon them Kristoff decided he might as well try to hold a real conversation with Elsa. “So Your Majesty how has Anna been lately I’ve been busy with ice harvesting that I haven’t gotten to see her much lately.”

“She’s fine Master Kristoff.” Elsa said with a sad sigh. “Her usual self… I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Kristoff asked.

“I’ll be frank with you Master Kristoff.” Elsa said as she finally turned to really look at man beside her. “I don’t really know my sister, I mean I know her of course, but I don’t know what she is like anymore. All the memories I have of Anna are from when she was five and I was eight. But I know she’s not that little girl anymore and I’m trying to get to know the new her.”

“Oh, I see.” Was all Kristoff said in response. He hadn’t expected Elsa to be so honest with him, but now that she had it actually made him even more nervous of offending her than he had before. He was about to say something, maybe thank her for being so open with him but before he could Anna finally reappeared and when he saw what was in her hands Kristoff finally realized she had run off so she could get them all ice skates.

“Come on!” Anna call to them both. “I want all of us to go ice skating on the frozen lake together!”

“Coming.” Elsa called back in response before heading over to her sister. “Anna you know I could have made skates for us all.” Elsa said with a laugh.

“I know, but I wanted to try real non-ice skates this time.” Anna replied with a smile. “Hurry up Kristoff or we’ll leave behind!” Anna cried out to the mountain man.

“I’ll be right there.” Kristoff cried back as he raced over to Anna. But as the three set off to the frozen lake Kristoff couldn’t get what Elsa had told him out of his head. he hoped that by revealing such a secret to him it meant that Elsa was beginning to trust him, but he was too embarrassed and worried about offending the Queen of Arendelle to ask, especially not when Anna was there with them, and so he would never know.


End file.
